Heihachi Eiishima
Here is where you can put a short introduction to your Shinigami. I like to write something that fits into none of the other categories, like my shinigami's goals for his squad. To the left is a little rectangle that says "infobox". Click that and follow the instructions therein. For more details on infoboxes, look at the Starter Wiki's Template:Infobox page. For help uploading and using image files, go to . Description Appearance Eiishima is of average height, but rather thin and slender. His skin is like porcelain with almost no visible creases or blemishes on at all, and very pale. He has very thin slit like features, almost serpentine; he has thin pale lips with perfect white teeth behind them and an thin disturbingly pointed tongue. He has thin sinister looking eyes, with virulent green irises and a slender thin but graceful nose. Overall his facial aspects give a very precise and immaculate impression. He has silver swept back hair which culminates in backward pointing bangs. He has no apparent muscular definition, although they are there. His hands almost look manicured with long slender fingers and nails. His shihakusho is hardly modified at all save for a dark green velvet obi sash instead of a while one. And he wears a set of buddhist prayer beads around his left wrist and is more often than not seen with a japanese fan. For excursions to the real world, his gigai wears a crisp cream suit with a green silk shirt. Personality Eiishima is an incredibly calculating, precise and meticulous character, certainly within the realms of having an obsessive compulsive disorder. His clothes are always crisp with folds where they should be and creases nowhere else. He is incredibly narcissistic taking much time over his appearance as well as very self assured to the point of arrogance. He has a distasteful view of many many things; weakness, he cannot abide those who cannot stand up for themselves or cry for help. He is also a shinigami purist, sneering down upon those who are in any way hollowified, seeing them as weaklings for they cannot achieve the same levels of power without having the boost that hollowification gives them. And finally his primary bane; women. He is wildly misogynistic, distrusting them and believing them incapable of their duties. This combined with a deep sated (and heavily restrained) sadism has sprouted at least the odd rumour about dark and disturbing goings on at his clan estate residence. On top of all this he is extremely manipulative, calculating and devious. His low estimation of women stems from much more than "oh that'll be an interesting character trait". As stated in his history he didn't see much of his mother, therein being the origins of his confused feelings. Then she was discovered having an affair resulting in the entire clan being forced to commit seppeku to placate the honour of the King of Souls. Thus she was responsible for his fathers death, as well as the clan being stripped of their titles and honour. On top of this further emotions manifested over the anger in the form of distress at feeling abandoned, he began to hate her for effectively leaving him all on his own. So yeah... his deep down emotions are pretty messed up... Background Heihachi Eiishima is an assumed name. He originates from a High Noble House with close blood ties to the King's personal Household, making him indirectly royal blood. He was born into the Tenjin no Genji High Clan within the King's Dimension itself. As a child, being a member of such high aristocracy life was very secluded as well as strict. He was looked after as a child by a plethora of waiting ladies and maids, but his mother (due to the strict familial and social hierarchy) never had the time, nor the desire to spend it with him. He hardly ever saw his father, but the absence of his mother was made all the more evident by the constant presence of his maids and female attendants. Around his tenth year, his mother was caught having an affair with one of the advisers to the King himself. The scandal was outrageous, the adviser was immediately ordered to commit seppekku, as was the entire branch clan of the household. Both his father and his mother opened their bellies before the entire court of the King. However, Eiishima's carers swapped him with some other boy at the last minute, and, given the social seclusion that he lived in, the King didn't notice the difference. He was bundled off out of the King's Dimension via a secret senkaimon. Of course the activation of the senkaimon was almost instantly discovered, given that the King's Dimension was so isolated, but again one of his carers took the wrap for it saying she had been having an affair with a man in rukongai. Needless to say the supporting body of servants was executed as well. So the young heir and sole remaining member of the clan, presumed dead by all who had known he existed save one lowly servant, found himself discarded to the slums of rukongai. It's worth noting that having been so young when his family was executed by the Royalty, he had not by this stage discovered his inner spirit potential, although he had been constantly reassured it was just a matter of time before his reiatsu made itself known. Having been born into a life of supreme luxury where even his faintest whim was done for him, where he had people to dress him in the morning and undress him in the evening and bathe him and read to him and everything... so it was quite understandable that he had a hard time adjusting to a life of (comparatively) extreme poverty. At first he was bullied heavily by the other children in the same district, but as he grew older, his wise-wolf instincts kicked in. He was not averse to playing the meek mild easy target, only to explode rising from the dust with an uppercut to the groin. He grew older and with his wily cunning ways managed to worm his way upwards in the social orders, he even schemed his way to managing a red light district brothel in one of the upper class districts by the age of 19, and proved to be particularly effective given his ruthless scheming ways and low estimation of women. The awakening of his spiritual power was nothing amazing or profound, no explosions in the middle of the street or giant beams of reiatsu fountaining into the sky. He just began having very odd dreams. Dreams that he was seeing into the future, dreams that he was seeing into the past, complex dreams that he was watching himself, and that he was dreaming he was watching himself dream and watching himself look into the past to see himself dreaming of the future and so on and so forth. Then one morning he woke up with terrible cramps, something he was later told was known as "hunger" and a sign that one is spiritually imbued with power. It wasn't long after that that he was contacted by the shinigami in black robes. Finally he saw his chance to regain his status and standing. He knew it would be a long hard road and he would have to be clever, patient and even subservient, the thought of which didnt thrill him but it was a necessity, at least at first. He didn't really make any friends during his time at the academy, but then he passed within three years, half the time it takes most shinigami to attend, and made quite a name for himself in doing so, many of the teachers and older students were impressed by the slick, smooth handsome and charming new comer. And so for the last 25 or so years he's been biding his time and lying low. 'Hanzatsukuruma' Sealed Form Appearance The sealed form of the blade is that of a doutanuki. It is similar to that of a regular katana, however the depth of the blade from the cutting edge to the blunt following edge is deeper, making the sword look slightly broader. The wrapping on the tsuka and knot on the saya is a light brown/beige colour, with the saya itself being a highly polished and lacquered deep swirling brown. The tsuba is styled as a 12 spoked prayer wheel, as seen below although it is bronzed in colour, not silver/grey. The hilt is slightly longer than average at 14", as is the blade, although only by another 2" over the regular blade length. It's curvature is elegant and smooth, not too rounded, but not too straight either. The boshi and hissaki (the parts that form the tip of the blade) form a broad smoothly rounded edge, leaning more towards obtuse than a thin stilleto style. Shikai and Bankai Appearance: The blade does not change at all in shikai (nor bankai) forms. This has the advantage of making it unclear to his opponent whether he is actually using any shikai ability, or whether he is just sealed. After having achieved bankai, he can release to shikai silently, making it even more difficult for his opponent, and thus tactically/strategically prudent. His bankai appearance changes very little, the only noticeably differences are when the ability is in effect (this will become obvious) and when his reiatsu is physically obvious and can be seen. In bankai his green reiatsu is accompanied by black discharges of lightning arcing around his body. Avatar Hanzatsukuruma primarily takes the one form, that of a large orante ebony black cart wheel, generally it sits on it's horizontal axis slowlyrotating.It has eight spokes. If one were to look much more closely at the structure of the wheel they would see it is not in fact one large piece, but hundreds of thousands of tiny interconnecting fragments that shift about moving through and across each other in all directions, kind of like three dimensional tetris. However it can take a more humanoid form, but normally only under two circumstances. The first is when materialising in the real world and the second is when battling Eiishima in internal training. His humanoid manifestation is roughly similar to the picture below, however he looks less demonic, normal hands instead of claws, no horny protrusions on his forehead, and more like just a general, beefed up older man. His Hakama are black as seen in the picture, along with the gold designs on them. The main difference is the robe tied around his waist (cream with the gold emblem on) is dark green. His skin is also more pale, almost to be white. Inner World The inner world of Hanzatsukuruma is basically a vast hall, filled with large thick columns that separate the hall into infinite corridors of columns. A second glance at the columns will tell you that they are actually moving, rotating slowly on the spot, their movement causing a low thrum to resonate throughout the apparently endless hall (all but one side of it stretches out into shadows out of view). Up against this one wall is a pedestal of sorts upon which the Great Wheel itself sits, slowly rotating. Eiishima enjoys his inner world, he enjoys the low humming tones that are woven from the columns in the hall of time, and the sounds of whispers and chanting that echo around the vast depths of the infinite chamber. As such he tends to spend a fair degree of time in Jinzen, meditation with his blade, even when he's not actively fighting it in training. Zanpakutou Personality The zanpakuto is essentially the manifestation of time. As such it speaks with the sound of many voices as one, both men and women, ranging from children to the elderly, low bass intonations to chirpy sopranos. It is quite detached from what we understand as human senses or emotions, and speaks in something just short of monotony (a good comparison would be HAL, the computer from 2001: A Space Odyssey). It is understanding as well as both driving in terms of training Eiishima. Generally it gives off the presence of being distinctly inhuman. The second form it can take is not so much a full second form as more of a puppet form it can withdraw from itself. Hanzatsukuruma generally has no opinions on Eiishima's arrogance, sadism or misogyny. It is above and beyond the simple emotions or moral standings that might be held counter to these negative aspects of Eiishima's personality. All it demands of Eiishima is that Eiishima fully understands it's nature, and this in itself is a form of training. Eiishima can only attain the zanpakutou's full power by truly understanding the aspects of Time and it's true nature. Abilities Shikai - Currently Unattained The theme of the shikai is the manipulation of time (Hanzatsukuruma-> Complex Wheel -> wheel of time, time manipulation can get complex very easily... ^_~).Hanzatsukuruma allows Eiishima to fold time, albeit very breifly. This effectively allows him to summon a doppelganger of himself from a short distance into the past or future to appear, execute up to one action, and then flit back into the ebb and flow of the rivers of time. This one action may be a parry, or a stab or slash, firing or performing an unchanted kidou or even just a haughty comment or distractatory remark (such as "Hey, I'm over here!" etc etc). Whilst a doppelganger can only peform unchanted kidou (for it lacks the necessary time to perform a full chant), Eiishima himself can perform a chant, then initiate a doppelganger and fire the kidou as the other one executes its single action at the same time. If the opponent manages to injure the doppelganger somehow, then once the doppelganger disappears (almost immediately after whatever act has injured it) the same injury will appear upon the primary form of Eiishima. In bankai, the injury appears simultaneously on all other forms of Eiishima. Shikai progression tiers: 250MP: Unlocks shikai ability, can use once per battle. 325MP: Can use twice per battle 375MP: can use three times per battle 425MP: can use four times per battle 525MP: can use six times per battle, can use twice in quick succession as long as there is only ever one clone at once. 610MP: no further limits on usage per battle. 675MP: can use in quick succession to produce up to two clones at any one time. 700MP: Clones can now use chantless kidou (only chantless as they do not exist for long enough to make a full chant). Bankai - Currently Unattained Bankai Name: One Thousand Folding Wheels His bankai ability is a continuation of his shikai ability, however both serve tactically different purposes. The ability is to summon the "fold" clones however these ones substantiate within their own timeline, ie, they stay present for the remainder of his time in bankai. By the time he reaches Captain Commander level he can summon the absolute maximum of four clones in battle, making a total of five of him. 610MP: He can summon one clone, who stays for the remainder of his time in bankai. 880MP: He can summon up to two clones. 2200: He can summon four clones. IMPORTANT: Just as with his shikai, any damage inflicted on one of the clones passes to the rest of them, as they are all the same Eiishima, just at different points on the same timeline. If one gets a cut on his arm, the cut appears on all of their arms. Kidou Hadou: 21. Gaki Rekkō (牙気裂光, Raging Light Fang) — By swinging their arm in a circle in front of them, the user gathers a glowing green shield in a bakudo like appearance. From the center of the circle beams split out and then fire down in a cage like pattern in rapid succession. Incantation: "Stars of the Immortal Heaven, servants of the eternal Lords of Light. Bite now onto your enemies and strike their flesh from bone!" Reference Images hiramaki.jpg|Hanzatsukuruma's sealed, shikai and bankai blade. 530_small.jpg|Eiishima's tsuba (guard) design, symbolising the wheel of time. 400px-Kiyomori_Taira_wo2.png|Hanzatsukuruma's human or "battle" form. inner sanctum.jpg|Hanzatsukuruma's inner sanctum, only multiplied by many times of what you see here. The lighting is also an eerie green instead of reds. Eiishima.jpg|A future vision of Eiishima perhaps?